Incorporation of various ampholytic polymers in cleaning formulations, in particular hard surface cleaning formulations is well known. Amphoteric polymers, such as copolymers of diallydimethylammonium chloride (DADMAC) and acrylic acid are known to impart multiple benefits to hard surface cleaners. Among the previously described benefits listed are for example the ability of amphoteric polymers to impart hydrophilic properties to hard surfaces. The imparted hydrophilicity to the surface is known to decrease the occurrence of water spotting, impart anti-misting, stain-resistance and/or mark-resistance properties. These highly hydrophilic amphoteric polymers are also known to provide some benefits reducing the drying time of the surface onto which the cleaning composition has been applied. However, there is an existing need for new polymers capable of providing suitable hydrophilicity with adequate quick drying time.
The presently disclosed ampholytic terpolymer meets just such a need. The inventors have discovered water soluble polymers such that when formulated in hard surface cleaners provides residual cleaning benefit for surface soils such as hard water stains, soap scum, mud, food, toilet stains, oil, grease, particulates and the like. But most importantly and surprisingly, the terpolymers also provide a faster drying benefit to surfaces after cleaning, allowing water to drain rapidly from vertical surfaces. This fast drying benefit is provided by incorporation of moderately hydrophobic monomers into the polymer which result in non-hydrophilic behavior of the treated surfaces after cleaning. The combination of easier cleaning and faster drying benefit is novel, as other polymers of this class in the prior art provide either: 1) highly hydrophilic surface modification that leads to spreading of water films and slow draining and drying, or 2) hydrophobic surface modification that leads to fast drying, but no residual cleaning benefit.
As mentioned above the incorporation of various ampholytic polymers in cleaning formulations is known.
Various publications teach the copolymer of diallydimethyl ammonium chloride and acrylic acid in cleaning compositions such as, EP835925, for example.
Multiple issued patents and applications describe terpolymers formed from diallydimethylammonium chloride, acidic acid and acrylamide. These patent applications and issued patents include PCT Application Nos. 97/45510, 07/068870 and WO2007068939, European Patent No. 0522756, Japanese Application No. 1997-169995, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,981,456, 6,664,218, 6,593,288, 6,767,410, 6,924,260, 6,924,260, U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,814 and U.S Publication Nos. US2004/0013638, US2006/0270579, US2007/0213251, US2007/0105737.
Co-pending provisional application No. 61/133,460, filed on Jun. 30, 2008, herein incorporated by reference discloses amphoteric copolymers with antimisting properties. Co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 11/792,031, filed Nov. 28, 2005, herein incorporated entirely by reference discloses hydrophobically modified cationic polymers useful in hard surface cleaners.
The polymers described in the prior art provide easier cleaning benefits by providing hydrophilic surface modification to a treated surface. This type of modification has the disadvantage of generating uniform water films that are slow to drain from the surface. As a result, these polymers can lead to an increase in the time required for a treated surface to dry. In contrast, the present invention provides a moderately non-hydrophilic surface that allows water to drain rapidly, yet still provides an easier cleaning benefit for improved soil removal.